Du Bluff ?
by Rue-d'Angleterre
Summary: Dix minutes dans la vie d'un docteur House gay, mais toujours aussi secret et acariâtre. One shot.


_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Et je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à eux. Hélas. ^^_

_Note : J'espère que cette fiction fera patienter les lecteurs de Happy New Year...Bonne soirée !_

Parfois, James lui disait « je t'aime ». Ce à quoi House ne répondait jamais convenablement. Au mieux, il lui adressait un petit sourire condescendant. Au pire, il lui faisait remarquer que « ça ne durerait pas ». Cette fois-ci, il l'avait dévisagé, l'air railleur.

-Tout est éphémère, tu sais.

Et son alter-égo en blouse blanche était sorti de ses gonds.

-Quoi ? C'est ton nouveau leitmotiv, après « tout le monde ment ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, …Rien ne manquait à la panoplie du parfait petit Wilson en colère. Sa posture était tellement féminine, tellement théâtrale…House sourit.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ca sonne bien, non ? Je vois déjà une grande banderole rouge derrière mon bureau, avec en lettres majuscules, « tout est éph… »

-Ca suffit, grogna James, menaçant. Je le connais, le boiteux des grands jours. Ses plaisanteries douteuses et ses rictus compatissants. Crois-moi, il n'a rien de drôle, ni d'attirant.

Le principal intéressé s'était approché, une main sur sa canne, l'autre fouillant le fond de sa poche en quête d'un tube de Vicodin. Ses recherches infructueuses (Sans doute ses précieux comprimés se trouvaient dans une autre poche.) ne firent que l'exaspérer un peu plus. Il articula, d'une voix ingénu qui ne lui était pas familière :

-Attends…Tu me fais une scène parce que, pour une fois, je ne veux pas te mentir ?

L'autre le regardait, incrédule, ne sachant s'il devait s'en féliciter ou, au contraire, s'en affliger.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

La scène prenait une tournure ridiculement mélodramatique, mais un coup d'œil suffit à House pour se rendre compte que ça n'était pas le moment d'en faire la réflexion à son charmant compagnon, qui attendait une réponse.

-Je crois que tu devrais réfléchir à ce que tu penses que je veux dire. Tu crois que j'ai l'air de vouloir dire que je ne t'aime pas ? Répéta-t-il, outré.

Embrouiller "son" Jimmy était son passe-temps favoris. A cet instant, c'était aussi un gain de temps considérable.

-Je…Je ne sais pas…C'est idiot, dit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est moi qui t'ais posé la question en premier !

Et soudain, il éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Aboya House, vexé.

-J'ai compris, répondit l'expert en causes perdues et phases terminales annoncées. En fait, tu te défiles ! Tu as peur de répondre parce que tes émotions te font peur !

-Tu divagues, grommela son vieil amant avec mauvaise humeur.

A cet instant surgit Lisa Cuddy, suppôt de Satan qui agitait une douzaine de dossiers divers comme autant de châtiments promis en cas de résistance à la coopération.

-Un jour, je vous flanquerai à la porte ! S'écria-t-elle en laissant tomber sa pile de documents sur le bureau qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Aucun des deux médecins n'eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui s'adressait leur supérieure. Elle alla se planter devant son diagnosticien maudit, faisant barrage entre lui et James, qui en profita pour s'éclipser en silence.

-La journée vient à peine de commencer ! Faites un effort ! Il y a un monsieur en salle d'attente qui attend depuis neuf heures. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous indiquer ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

-Ce monsieur, commença House, pensif. Il a la varicelle ?

-Non.

-Il louche ?

-Non ! Répondit la directrice, indignée.

-Il est manchot, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais…

-Alors ça ne m'intéresse pas, l'interrompit-il en s'éloignant aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses deux jambes et demi.

C'était peine perdu, puisque Cuddy le rattrapa en quelques grandes enjambées.

-Si vous refusez cette consultation, je dis à tout le monde que vous êtes gay.

Et elle le laissa seul, disparaissant dans l'ascenseur sans lui donner le temps de répliquer.

Etait-ce du bluff ? Rien n'était moins sûr, mais House résolu aussitôt de mener son enquête. Quant à James, il ne perdait rien pour attendre.


End file.
